Le pré du beau milieu
by Bluelinote
Summary: Précède E&B canon. Petit démon buveur de sang s'égare. Sang-coeur et petite angelée faisant paradis buissonnier se rencontrent au pré encrépusculé. Au milieu coule une rivière. Musique partout ruisselle. AU-OOC-Versifié  En quelque sorte .
1. PROLOGUE

Salut, lectrices jolies et douces, lecteurs doux et gentils.

Voici la version révisée de mon "Pré".**  
>Nouvelle forme<strong>: les mots n'ont pas changé (ou très peu); j'ai juste trouvé intéressant de supprimer les retours à ligne systématiques. Le Pré de vient un poème déguisé en prose. Ou de la prose apparente qui rime intérieurement.**  
>Nouveau chapitrage<strong>**: **Regroupement de plusieurs "parties" sous un seul chpitre.**  
>A l'avenir<strong>: Je continuerais à publier chaque nouvelle partie indépendemment, sous forme de poème, jusqu'à en avoir assez pour former un nouveau chapitre. Je reposterai ensuite le tout sous un seul chapitre, et sous la nouvelle forme sans retours à la ligne.

**Une fois pour toutes:**  
>(1) TOUTE RESSEMBLANCE AVEC UNE AUTRE OEUVRE DE FANFICTION, D'Où QUE CE SOIT, EST PUREMENT FORTUITE<br>(2) TOUS PERSONNAGES OU SITUATIONS RAPPELANT L'UNIVERS ORIGINAL DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DANS LA PRESENTE HISTOIRE APPARTIENNENT BIEN EN PREMIER LIEU A STEPHENIE MEYER, ma maigre contribution ne se voulant qu'un hommage à celle qui nous a créés, sans intention d'usurper son trône Olympien, empiéter sur aucun de ses droits ni en tirer un quelconque avantage financier. Cette histoire est mon humble serment d'allégeance à notre Reine du Crépuscule, alors que je m'incline en gauche révérence.

Enfin, lisez et relisez donc, et puis Cliquez, cliquez, riviouvez donc!  
>N'ayez pas peur de ce satané bouton. Laissez couroux courrir, dégoût ou bien appréciation...<br>A vous de juger, jugez donc.

;) Blue

* * *

><p><strong>LE PRE DU BEAU-MILIEU<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

[_Somewhere by B . Streisand_]

PDV-E

En quelque où et quelque quand se trouve un pré.

Pourtant il n'est âme vive à présent – ainsi en est-il et il en sera à jamais – qui sache où le trouver

ou bien quand.

Et bien que jamais, de toute éternité, âme qui vive ne vit de ses yeux la lumière qui nimbe et fait vivre ce lieu, j'en connais, moi, pourtant, le où et le quand. Il existe vraiment et moi seul sait à présent où le trouver, ce pré où j'allai si souvent.

Car j'y suis bien venu, jadis, il y a longtemps. J'ai vu de mes yeux vu cet endroit de l'entant.

Un moi moins âgé que ne le suis à présent y parvint par hasard en chemin. Un moi moins aliéné que ne le suis maintenant trouva là calme après ire et chagrin. Le garçon que j'étais alors étendit son corps au nid qu'il se fit sur le doux matelas du gazon gras et odorant de ce pré-là.

Crâne tonnerre, maussade et boudeur Esprit, trouvèrent jadis, la paix en ce pré et Cœur de ténèbres

abandonné, étouffé, jusque là muet et sans vie un jour trouva là l'étincelle qu'il n'avait pas, un autre tempo pour donner rhytme à son pouls un chant, une voix pour l'oiseau nouveau-né battant des ailes au creux de son cou.

Cœur désenchanté enfin put donner de la voix dans ce pré, en ce temps-là. La, Oiseau muet put fredonner, chanter enfin les choses cachées et les secrets qu'Etincelle devait savoir et ne savait pas.


	2. LIVRE I  I à IV:  LE PETIT PRINCE ROUGE

**LE PRE DU BEAU-MILIEU**

–– **( | LIVRE I | ) ––  
>Le Petit Prince Rouge <strong>

–– ~ ––

**I****  
>J'étais ce que j'étais<strong>

–– ~ ––

Des ombres au ventre de la Terre, d'entrailles impures et honnies, j'avais jailli et mon père régnait sur l'Obscur et la Nuit. Nouveau-né au Royaume d'en Bas j'avais hérité du Mal de plein droit.

Je n'étais que rouge et que noir: mes yeux, des puits charbon; ma peau, vermeille, vermillon, rouge du sang qu'il me fallait boire. Le fleuve de liquide rubis coulait en moi sans que les cris des vies sacrifiées à la mienne n'éveille d'écho ou de bruit dans mon cœur d'obsidienne. Ainsi j'avais vécu, grandit et profité au long cours des longs temps incomptés dans les profondes cavernes du palais souterrain de mon père.

Et si ères après ères chassèrent les années, je n'avais pourtant l'air guère d'être beaucoup plus âgé qu'un humain de 12 ou 13 ans. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Et comme tous les enfants, je jouais aux jeux terribles des démons, inventais d'horribles tours à ma façon. Aucun couloir n'avait pour moi de secret. J'en savais chaque anfractuosité, les recoins les plus éloignés où je pouvais me cacher pour planifier, parfaire subtils assauts et stratégies guerrières à l'insu de mes adversaires – complices de jeu volontaires ou vieille peau d'à côté, Méchante Sorcière retraitée.

Futur souverain du Sauvage Jardin, j'étais prince dans la foule des cornus, dauphin parmi les fourchus. Petit Prince vermeil, des couloirs et recoins un jour deviendrait Roi de la Horde Oubliée des Sans-foi. Fils de la déesse sous la terre, héritier légitime de la nuit, j'étais né des entrailles des enfers, damné d'office, à jamais in-béni.

–– ~ ––

**II  
>De moi-même l'imbu<strong>

–– ~ ––

Il me faut avouer que j'étais bien aussi cette chose hideuse d'elle-même bouffie. Plein de morgue, arrogant à l'envie, j'avais l'amour propre sensible, l'orgueil chatouilleux, la rancune subtile et le propos venimeux. Vint un jour – ou était-ce un matin? – où esprit acéré et propos débonnaire – humour téméraire de vénérable ancien – piquèrent un peu plus vivement qu'à l'ordinaire. Caractère colère et Orgueil chatouilleux répondirent alors avec plus de venin qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire au trait du vieux monstre audacieux.

Bien sûr Père, arbitre d'occasion, survint, trouvant, ma foi, l'instant fort opportun pour apprendre à bravache rejeton une chose ou deux en terme de rang et de position. L'arbitre se fit juge et juge jugea bon d'infliger fort sévère leçon au tendre fondement de l'inconséquent scion pour qu' Ego trop élevé s'abaisse et condescende à mesurer enfin la taille du très, très humble tabouret que, bien que prince et futur souverain, j'occupais pour l'instant au talon du trône d'airain.

Fermement décidé à ne pas m'incliner d'un cran plus bas encore au yeux de mon 'Papa' je contins mon humeur, gardai mon sang froid, ne piquai pas de crise, les abandonnai là pour trouver refuge en mes antres personnelles loin de celles régies par les lois paternelles. Ainsi errai-je au sein du familier labyrinthe en quête du creux ou du recoin où je pourrais, à l'abri des yeux mesquins, lécher la pauvre honte des petites plaies que d'aucun avait osé à mon orgueil infliger, retirer en secret les douloureux crochets qui pour l'heure blessaient mon épiderme empourpré et peut-être – peut-être! – aller jusqu'à pleurer, puisque qu'on avait jugé que je ne m'étais pas déjà élevé si haut que je fusse au delà des larmes, ou avancé si loin en âge que l'enfant dût si tôt rendre les armes.

–– ~ ––

**III  
>Le petit seigneur de l'anneau de Moebius<strong>

–– ~ ––

Ainsi me traînais-je tout au long de la nuit – et la nuit, c'était long, par ici – prêt à en découdre, toujours rageant, cherchant prétexte, le mord aux dents, à laisser libre la bile rentrée, effacer dans le sang innocent l'affront à l'orgueil baffoué avant de soudain réaliser que je m'étais bel et bien égaré.

Alors soudain, je paniquai.

Courant par ici, affolé, et puis par là ne trouvais plus qu'impasses, retournais sur mes pas sans rencontrer personne sur mes désertes traces qui pût aider l'errant et le désemparé, hormis l'araignée solitaire dans sa toile empêtrée et deux-trois chauves-souris stupides et très âgées.  
>Aucune âme – façon de parler ici, si bas – ne vint sauver ma pauvre pomme, leur futur roi. Personne ne vint me libérer de la futile randonnée à laquelle j'étais condamné, huit sur huit d'un anneau de Moebius torturé par huit fois huit l'infini multiplié, ou bien n'eut l'obligeance d'indiquer la direction dans laquelle un roitelet fourbu ses pas devait porter pour sain et sauf finalement retrouver le chemin du foyer, son repaire perdu qui lui avait tant manqué.<p>

Et dire que je me vantais de connaître les yeux fermés le moindre boyau de mon royaume secret Etais-je petit! Diable! J'étais tombé bien bas!

–– ~ ––

**IV  
>Quand sait-on qu'on a touché le fond?<strong>

–– **~ –– **

Toutefois il faut croire que quelqu'un quelque part trouva ce trente-sixième dessous encore trop élevé à son goût pour que nous, – mon égo, mon orgueil et puis moi – y siégions.

Aussi nous prîmes le bouillon.

Je tombai – sans grâce –, fendis l'espace et plongeai – non sans douleur – dans un puits de noirceur.

… Un lac...

L'eau était froide et sombre. Plus froide et plus sombre je vous dis que les choses froides et les ombres que j'avais jamais vues et senties en l'obscur foyer du Roi Nuit Elle attaqua ma peau des mille piqures de ces vicieuses aiguilles, mordit, fit de ma chair des lambeaux pour plonger dans mon cœur ses crocs frigides. Elle suça la moelle de mes os et tout le sang, laissant dolents mes membres, mon corps aussi flasque qu'un litchi sans noyau.  
>L'onde terrible m'engourdit et le froid me saisit. Sous la surface elle m'aspira, m'entraînant – était-ce possible? – au plus profond d'un puits gelé rempli de noir goudron.<p>

Le lac m'enveloppa dans son étreinte humide refermant autour de moi sa cage liquide. Il ouvrit toute grande sa bouche aux dents de glace. Les eaux vers moi se tendirent.

V_iens que je t'enlace! _

Les eaux pour moi s'ouvrirent.

V_ient que je t'embrasse!_

…

Le lac tout entier me prit dans sa bouche

...

…

et m'avala.

* * *

><p><strong>Chansons<strong> (à titre indicatif)**:  
>LIVRE I<br>**The Washing of the Water, Peter Gabriel

**I/ **_Jumpin' Jack Flash,_ The Rolling Stones :: _Born To Be Wild_

**II**/ _I see a Red Door_, The Rolling Stones :: _We will Rock you_, version pub Evian (ou VO Queen)  
><strong>III **_They Stone You_, Bob Dylan :: _It keeps you running _::_ Help_, The Beatles

**IV/ **_Down in a blaze of glory_, Bon Jovi :: _Cat People_, David Bowie :: (À contrechant)_Octopus's Garden_, The Beatles / Ringo Starr


	3. LIVRE I, P 5: Des mots

**N/a:** Salut, mes jolies lectrices, mes doux lecteurs - rares (à tous les sens du terme), invisibles, hypotéthiques, terrorisés par ce ridicule bouton en bas de la page !

Je sais, je sais. Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles. Soyez sympas, ne me mordez pas, ne me jetez rien à la tête dans votre ire. Bref. J'ai eu un petit (gros) passage à vide.

Sur les conseils avisés de **Elysabeth**, le Pré (ce qui en est publié) va subir un petit lifting du point de vue du chapitrage (regroupement de plusieurs parties en un ou deux chapitres). Le texte, lui ne devrait pas changer... A moins que je ne me laisse aller à faire mumuse avec la forme...

**MERCI!** **:') à **Elysabeth** (**la lumière derrière** **Les yeux de la lune** _** - Allez lire son histoire! Allez lire son histoire! Allez-y, allez-y! Mais qu'attendez-vous?)**_ **pour son soutien**, à **Maelice**** pour sa review et ses mots**, **à celles et ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte Auteur et/ou histoire (mais qui ne laissent pas de revviouuhouubouhou-ou-ou (Fait Blue en se dissolvant dans ses propres larmes...).

* * *

><p><strong>LE PRE DU BEAU-MILIEU<strong>

[Somewhere over the Rainbow – Oz / Judy Garland

The Sound of Silence – Simon and Garfunkel]

**.**

-(| **Précédemment** |)-

**.**

Le lac m'enveloppa dans son étreinte humide,

refermant autour de moi sa cage liquide.

Il ouvrit toute grande sa bouche aux dents de glace;

les eaux vers moi se tendirent;

_Viens que je t'enlace! _

Les eaux pour moi s'ouvrirent;

V_iens que je t'embrasse!_

…

Le lac tout entier me pris dans sa bouche

...

et m'avala.

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Des mots, des mots, des mots**

**.**

D'abord tout sembla noir comme la nuit  
>mais une nuit sombre et profonde<br>qu' auraient pu jalouser  
>les terribles ombres<br>les pesantes obscurités  
>dont j'étais l' aveugle héritier.<p>

Pareille merveille eût fait pâlir d'envie  
>mon père, et c'est là, que je compris<br>que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Rien dans ces ténèbres-là<br>ne s'accordait avec la nuit.

C'était bien trop léger et si..._  
>...''doux''<em>,  
>une voix autre que la mienne<br>souffla sans bruit  
>ce mot tout neuf à mon oreille.<p>

Le terme était parfait et inédit  
>car il n'était rien de pareil<br>dans le monde où j'avais grandi

Je n'avais rien vu qui fut _doux_ – jamais!–  
>dans le Bas-Monde où j'étais né.<br>Enfin là-bas d'où je venais  
>rien non plus ne s'approchait<br>de la... ..._''quiétude''_  
>qui régnait ici.<p>

La-bas, l'immonde multitude  
>peuplait la nuit<br>de bruits terribles et du fracas  
>de voix trop rudes aux accents gras,<br>et puis de ces horribles cris  
>qui font cortège aux lentes agonies.<p>

C'était parfois assourdissant  
>à vous en briser les tympans<br>et puis parfois se résumait  
>au bourdonnement engourdissant<br>d'une foule qui jamais ne se taisait.

Alors peut-être vous comprenez  
>ce sentiment que j'éprouvais<br>lorsque je pus sentir tout alentour  
>toutes choses d' <em>'ici' <em>s'éveiller tout à tour  
>vibrer, et croître, et respirer<br>avec cette infinie... « _Patience »_  
>que j'apprenais,<br>au rythme des marées du... « _Silence »_  
>que je découvrais.<p>

Il coulait au dessous  
>et puis par dessus tout<br>en un muet murmure qui signifiait ici  
>bien plus que l'absence de bruit.<p>

Oh! Croyez bien que ce silence-là  
>où la terre se fige tétanisée d'effroi<br>je l'avais très tôt et fort bien déjà appris.

C'était, en ces autres parages,  
>une suprême présence<br>- combien sinistre et menaçante -  
>dont les souverains présages<br>n'annonçaient rien de bon.

C'était une haleine fétide,  
>à l'oreille de nos légions,<br>qui soufflait folie, choses viles,  
>et tout le mal, en quintessence,<br>une subtile exhalaison  
>de mortelles essences<br>dont chacun redoutait le poison.

Car lorsqu'_en bas_ le Silence arrivait  
>c'est en tremblant qu'on l'accueillait.<br>Il arrêtait souffles et râles dans les gorges serrées  
>rendait fous les monstres prisonniers<br>de l'inébranlable épouvante qu'il laissait planer.

Mais le bruit de fond étrange,  
>cet air nouveau, qui m'entourait <em>ici<em>  
>alliait le tranquille silence<br>avec la patience infinie

Il habitait mes oreilles et ma tête  
>vivait dans toutes mes pensées<br>car il était la sève  
>la source à laquelle tout s'abreuvait<p>

Car le silence était là où tout débutait  
>et l'on retrouvait le silence<br>là où tout s'achevait  
>pour que tout à nouveau éclose<br>et que la vie et toutes choses  
>puissent à jamais recommencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Hé! Pssssst! Je vous ai conseillé<strong> Les yeux de la lune<strong>, d'**Elysabeth**? Non? Si? Courez-y. C'est magique.  
>Mais avant , faites un petit détour de clic sur le petit carré, là, oui!, là, en bas.<br>Merci.


	4. LIVRE I, p 6: Au Milieu, une rivière

**NdA:**  
>Notez que le prologue et les 4 premières parties du pré ont changé de forme.( exit les strophes, bonjour les paragraphes. Mais les mots n'on pas changé.). Le prologue est toujours seul dans son chapitre, mais les parties I à IV du LIVRE 1 sont regroupées dans le ''Chapter 2''.<strong><br>Ce pré-ci m'appartient, mais c'est à Stephenie que tout le mérite revient.**

**A vot' bon coeur (supplique de Blue):**  
>Alors quoi c'est-y qu'èce que vous en pensez?<br>Dites ''I love you'' ou écrivez votre courroux.  
>Comment saurais-je vous contenter<br>si vous m'laissez pas votre review?  
>Blue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LE PRE DU BEAU-MILIEU<strong>

**LIVRE 1**

**.**

**VI**

**Et au milieu coule une rivière**

**.**

A nouveau, donc, je pus sentir

mon corps, mes membres engourdis

revenir à la vie en mille chatouillis;

me découvrais flottant

- lentement, paresseusement -

alangui et reposant

sur un lit d'eau, frais, ondulant.

.

Au fond du lac avide et froid

un fleuve ancien personnifié

m'avait tendu les bras.

Rivière sans âge oubliée

qui depuis toujours coulait là

avait recueilli puis bercé

monstre égaré, enfant sauvage,

goutte de sang dans son sillage.

.

Aurais-tu cru ton fils, O père

si d'aventure j'avais osé

prétendre que juste sous ton nez

vivait cette chose enjouée, douce et légère?

Qu'au fond de la plus sombre des fosses oubliées

de ton austère et grand royaume enténébré,

coulait cet Elle forte, indépendante et fière

qui chaque jour se moque bien de toi

et va et vient, et vient et va, à l'insu de tes lois

un étage en dessous de tes augustes pieds de roi?

.

Arrivée la première avant que tu ne t'avances

ne te donnes des airs et ne t'invites au bal

c'est elle qui, toujours, eut, avant toi, la précé_dance_,

qui connaît la chanson et donne le signal.

.

Elle coule avec le temps

mais toujours elle est là

Et elle sait des secrets que jamais tu ne sauras.

Car elle détient les clés qui, ignorées de toi,

ouvrent les porte oubliées, dérobées il y a longtemps

.

Loin de la sombre cour, elle m'avait emporté,

l'amie cours d'Eau, la liquide-Elle

qui clapotait en cet instant à mon oreille,

et venait si justement de souffler

aux lacunes de ma cervelle

les noms étranges des choses nouvelles

que je me surpris à aimer

car, en effet, soudain, tous les mots murmurés

donnaient sens, clarté limpide et pure vérité

à ce que j'éprouvais sans pouvoir l'expliquer,

de sorte que ce qui était bon

trouvait sa juste place avec le juste nom

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est court. Mais comme je n'ai pas avancé question écriture, je vous distille mon Pré au goutte à goute. Je n'ai rempli que le premier tiers de la bouteille, et vous l'avez déjà bu à moitié. Alors je procrastine. A petite dose, histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop en manque. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'inspiration qui va, goutte à goutte, remplir les deux tiers encore vides de la vie d'Edémon et de Bellange.<br>Ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Blue.


End file.
